


Hold It In

by tordarroch



Series: Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Omorashi, Scent Kink, Urination, Watersports, a tiny bit of a slow build, based on some tumblr fanart lmao, for a pwp anyway, jesse being in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: During training, Jesse needs to go to the toilet. He REALLY needs to go. Gabriel is having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr comic post thing by [kirinlust](http://kirinlust.tumblr.com) that can be found [here](http://kirinlust.tumblr.com/post/153967828160/once-again-i-return-to-draw-indecent-things). I asked if I could adapt it into a fic and my request was granted! This is the first fic I've managed to finish in a while so hopefully, my writer's block is officially dead.

There were many things that Jesse McCree had been called in his life, yet ‘teacher’s pet’ was a completely new one. He’d never really been in a situation before where he could be accused of being such a thing, education never being something he had wanted to pursue (or really given the opportunity to) so when it had first happened, he had simply shrugged it off. After all, he had been called much worse by people who could pack more of a punch than the other recruits at Blackwatch. 

And anyway, he thought most of them to be below him, especially in the skills department so yeah, maybe that did make him a teacher’s pet since he was always excelling at every assignment he was given. So what? He liked being good at something and getting praise. It felt different. It felt… 

“Oi, McCree, you wanna stop staring into space and show these idiots how to actually land a headshot at close range without making it fucking obvious that you’re about to kill ‘em?” 

Jesse let out an awkward laugh, nodding as he stepped forward from the line of recruits, trying to ignore the usual whisperings about him. Sticks and stones and all that shit, right? Yeah, right. It didn’t bother him. It wasn’t his fault that he was the only one who knew how to do everything Reyes wanted. 

He sauntered across the training area, his boots clicking against the tarmac, the sound running through his body and tingling in his lower stomach. His attention was suddenly on that sensation. He was suddenly very aware that he needed to go to the toilet, but Gabriel had asked him to do something and he never missed a chance to show off. That outweighed needing to take a leak. He stepped closer to Gabriel, the distance and his thoughts drowning out the sounds of his comrades bitching about him. Taking in a deep breath, he stopped approximately one metre away from the target dummy, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gabriel leaning against a metal crate, looking bored, tired and distracted. Nothing new there. 

Exhaling slowly, he moved his hand to his hip, sliding his fingers over his gun before he drew it quickly and shot one bullet from the hip, landing it perfectly in the centre of the target dummy’s head. Quick and easy. Now he could go-

“Nice work,” Gabriel yelled, clapping his hands as he walked towards Jesse. For a moment, he thought maybe, maybe Gabriel was going to physically applaud him. A slap on the back; a ruffle of his hair? But no, instead he walked past, leaving him in his shadow. Probably for the best, he would have probably ended up having an accident in front of everyone if Gabriel had actually touched him. “Now, I want all of you idiots to do what you just saw McCree do. It’s pretty simple.” He turned to Jesse, and for a moment, a small fear reignited in him yet it was soon extinguished as Gabriel folded his arms and simply stared at him. “What do you want? Get back in line.”

Jesse shrugged, looking down at his feet before he smiled over at Gabriel. “Hey, uh commander, mind if I go to the john?”

Gabriel cocked his head to the side. “Huh?”

Clearing his throat, he coughed and reached up to tip his hat slightly. “I need to go relieve myself, sir.”

Irritation passed over Gabriel’s expression. “I just let you go a while back…”

Jesse shifted a little, clasping his hands together. He was not above begging and he knew he wouldn’t be able to continue training with a full bladder distracting him. “I-I know but I really need to go!” He pleaded, mentally cursing commander Morrison. He had been the one telling Jesse he needed to drink more water to compensate for the amount of extra physical activity he was doing. Apparently whiskey didn’t count.

Gabriel shook his head, glaring down at a suddenly meeker Jesse. “We’re in the middle of training, you ingrate.”

“B-But-”

“Fat chance. Get back in line, McCree,” Gabriel muttered, shaking his head again as he turned to face the other recruits. 

“Fuck…” Jesse whispered, reaching up and pulling his hat down as he meandered back to the line, trying to think about anything but water. 

 

One hour later, and Jesse was still struggling with a full bladder. Time had started to become meaningless. Ten minutes could pass in a flash without him thinking about it, but when he looked at his pocketwatch, a minute seemed to take forever. He swore that the second hand was actually starting to move backwards. Maybe he was getting delirious. 

After reaching the finish line for the running exercise, he passed Gabriel. Gasping, he managed to sputter out a simple question. “Now?” He asked, panting as he stared hopefully at Gabriel, who simply wore a small smirk. 

“No.”

 

Three hours later, he found himself hopping from foot to foot.

Jesse groaned outwardly, trying to resist the urge to clasp his hands around his groin. The other recruits had started to notice and caught on pretty quickly as to what was wrong. At first, they had jested, made dripping water noises, flicked liquids at him but as time went by, he started to sense sympathy from them or even worse, pity. He could deal with his teammates hating him, but pitying him? The idea that anyone pitied him made him feel sick. 

He glanced around, huffing to himself. He could feel the urine in his body trying to force itself out and all he could do was pray his mind was stronger that his body. He just needed to keep it in. He could do this. It was just like another training exercise. Before he had joined Blackwatch, he hadn’t thought he could do a lot of things. 

Gabriel was walking down the line of recruits, and with every step, he could feel his groin heating up. Gabriel had to let him go this time. It had been hours. He couldn’t do this. It was against his human rights. He was pretty certain he still had those. At least seventy percent certain. 

As Gabriel approached, he pulled off his hat and grasped it between his hands, pulling it slightly as he practically bounced on the spot. 

“McCree-”

“P-Please sir, how about now? I really, really gotta go!” He blurted out, actually jumping a little. 

Gabriel glared at him, leaning closer. “If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a million times: NO! Stop fuckin’ askin’” Gabriel yelled, his brows furrowed and Jesse found himself wincing in response. He was so desperate. He needed to just let go.

“Fuck, sir I-”

“I swear to everything that is holy, McCree…” Gabriel took in a deep breath, taking a step back. “If you fucking ask me again, I’m going to throw you straight back in the piss soaked cell I dragged your sorry ass from.”

Jesse visibly deflated, and aside from a few sniggers, everything was silent. He hoped everyone else was happy, seeing him being knocked down a peg or too. Maybe he had got too cocky? But he couldn’t help it. He knew what he was good at and he was just proud of what he did. 

Breathing heavily, he tried to stay still. It would be over soon, he told himself over and over again. 

 

“Alright, brats. Grab your shit and hit the showers. If you move your asses, you might make it to the cafeteria in time to get some food. If not, you can try Morrison for some rations. I don’t give a shit,” Gabriel declared, scribbling down on his clipboard before throwing it onto the nearest metal crate. 

Jesse folded his legs over, hissing under his breath as he felt his dick shift in his boxers. Just the slightest movement made it feel as though it was sloshing around inside him. He was at the point of bursting. It had been five hours. He knew he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

He watched as the line started to make their way into the building through the door. If he could just hold it as he walked. Take tiny baby steps. He just needed to-

“C’mon guys, move it!” He hissed under his breath, but the small crowd seemed to get bigger around the door. He tried to look past it, see if there was a way to slip around it and get through but there were too many people in the way. He tried to tell himself they weren’t doing it on purpose but he knew they were. He would never live it down if he wet himself in front of everyone.

Panicking, he frantically looked around. He couldn’t hold it. This was it. He had to go. He took in a deep breath, his chest sticking out proudly as he stood up straight and started to march away from the crowd. He just needed somewhere private. He refused to make eye contact with Gabriel as he made his way past him, and he barely saw the commander do a double take. 

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?!” He heard Gabriel call out, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He was going to make it. He felt his dick jump slightly in his pants, the feeling of urine prickling at the tip. 

“Ignore all distractions. Get to a private corner,” he whispered to himself.

“I said, where the hell do you think you’re going pendejo?!” 

Before Jesse could register how close Gabriel was, he felt a tightness on his wrist and he stopped in his tracks. His body raced ahead of his mind, and as he realised Gabriel had grabbed him as he turned a corner, his body had already responded. He could only stare at Gabriel, his eyes wide and his body frozen as the front of his trousers slowly grew darker. The sudden warmth made his face heat up, the sensation of his bladder finally emptying made his knees feel weak; his head fuzzy. 

“McCree!” Gabriel yelled, jerking his wrist and throwing Jesse’s limp body against the nearest wall, to which Jesse couldn’t even begin to resist and fight back. He felt a string of nonsense leave his lips as he continued to piss himself, the urine almost scalding him as it ran down his legs, saturating his pants completely. 

He couldn’t even muster up an ounce of shame as Gabriel held him against the wall. He simply let his body go numb, knowing that the only thing keeping him from meeting the floor was Gabriel’s grip on his wrist. 

“Ah fuck,” Jesse uttered as he gazed down at his wet crotch, a slight bulge apparent. That had felt so satisfying. He suddenly realised that Gabriel’s eyes were staring at the exact same thing and he swallowed hard, trying to steady his breathing. “I-I’m sorry I… fuck, I…”

Gabriel shook his head and stepped closer, his grip tightening. There went any thoughts that he might be able to leave any time soon. He felt himself shrinking under the commander’s gaze. What was this going to earn him? How many toilets would he be scrubbing? How many meals was he going to miss? Even worse, was he going to be thrown back into a jail cell and forgotten about?

He sensed a panic rising inside him but Gabriel's expression seemed to lack the anger he had anticipated. 

It felt like an eternity before Gabriel’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips and he spoke, his rough voice making the hair on the back of Jesse’s neck stand on end. “Did that feel good?”

Jesse sucked his lower lip into his mouth, sniffing slightly. A few tears had escaped, and he felt a mess but he couldn’t even bring himself to be worried about how he looked. He didn’t want to answer such a humiliating question but he knew ignoring it would bring repercussions.

Nodding, he hung his head, letting out a shaky breath. “Yeah…”

“Hmm?” 

He felt Gabriel lean in closer, could see Gabriel’s body inching towards his own. He wanted to stop him; didn’t want his boss to get dirty, didn’t want him to make the situation worse but he couldn’t muster up the strength. Swallowing hard, he nodded again. “Yes, sir.”

He kept his gaze on his crotch; on his feet. On anything that wasn’t Gabriel’s intense gaze, but because of that, he clearly saw when Gabriel moved his free hand and slowly slid it between their bodies, placing it on Jesse’s stomach before he inched it lower, lingering only briefly on his belt buckle. “Don’t…” Jesse found himself whispering before Gabriel reached lower, cupping his wet crotch. “Ahh!”

He bucked into Gabriel’s hand, closing his eyes as Gabriel pressed down on his crotch, flattening the wet fabric against his semi-erect cock. It felt rougher than before now that the fabric was cooling, but he couldn’t help himself from pushing back. He had wanted this for a long time, but like this? It was weird. He didn’t understand it, but his body liked it. 

“Tell me, Jesse,” Gabriel whispered, leaning in, his breath hot against Jesse’s ear. “Have you ever tasted another man?”

Jesse shook his head, frowning as he stared at the ground. No way would he admit anything, that would just give Gabriel fuel for insults at a later date. “Like fuck I have. I ain’t no fa-”

He let out a small howl as he was roughly slammed into the wall again, Gabriel’s knee now wedged against his dick, pressing hard into his groin as they stared at each other. “I’m gonna let you think about what you were about to say. Gonna let you…” Gabriel leaned in closer, inhaling against Jesse’s face as his moist hand crawled up Jesse’s neck. “Mull it over.”

“Hey fuck you, I ain’t sucking your dick,” Jesse spat, glaring at Gabriel. Did he want to give Gabriel a blow job? Embarrassingly enough, yes, he did but did he want to admit that he did? Hell no. Even though his face was still bright red, and he was in no position to try and take control, his base instincts still kicked in. They hadn’t quite knocked his attitude out of him just yet. 

“Mmmm,” Gabriel mused, sighing against Jesse’s cheek as his still wet fingers made their way onto Jesse’s face. He winced at the smell of his own piss, the scent stinging his nostrils as Gabriel’s fingers danced over his face before slowly gliding over his lips. He fought back the instinctual urge to lick his lips, instead trying to focus on glaring at Gabriel. It was going well until Gabriel laughed and forcibly shoved his fingers into Jesse’s mouth, causing the younger man to gag and splutter around them before conceding. “Be a good boy for me.”

Jesse tried to breathe through his nose but the smell made him gag even more than the fingers pressing into his tongue. Or maybe it was the taste making him retch, he didn’t know. He wanted to say it was the fact that another man was fingerfucking his mouth that made him feel sick, but he didn’t even have the right mindset to even try and lie to himself. He had been dreaming about such a moment ever since he had first laid eyes on Gabriel. 

Feeling dizzy, Jesse closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing with Gabriel’s fingers in his mouth but as soon as he worked out a pattern, his mouth felt empty. Opening one eye, he watched as Gabriel raised his spit laden fingers to his own mouth and ran them over his tongue with a smirk on his face. “I always knew you’d taste good,” he said in a low voice, his knee easing off Jesse’s crotch as he let go of Jesse’s wrist.

Staggering slightly, Jesse’s hands gripped at the wall, trying to keep upright. He was aware of how he looked, his erection was obvious and the rest of him was simply disheveled and yet Gabriel was looking at him with a predatory expression on his face. “Boss… I... “

“Shouldn’t talk, yes, you shouldn’t,” Gabe interrupted, dropping to his knees suddenly, his hands gripping Jesse’s belt as he leaned forward, nestling his nose against his moist crotch, inhaling deeply. 

“What are you…” Jesse asked in a quiet voice, cutting himself off as Gabriel made light work of his belt, unfastening it and tugging his trousers open. The breeze over his erection covered in wet material was enough to make him let out a small moan, his knees shaking as Gabriel pressed his face against his boxers, mouthing at his cock through the fabric.

He wanted to know what Gabriel was doing; what he was getting out of this but he had always been told to never look a gift horse in the mouth; to act first and ask questions later. And in any case, as weird as this was, it was far better than hobbling back off to his bunk with blue balls. 

Raising a hand to his mouth, he covered his lips, his eyes burning into the top of Gabriel’s head as he waited for him to stop sniffing his piss soaked boxers. He didn’t want to admit that it was making him harder than he had ever been in his life. He was depraved enough as it was, he didn’t need to add this to his list. He could just ignore that. For now, anyway.

“You’re a dirty boy,” Gabriel rasped, licking his lips as he tugged Jesse’s boxers down and reached in, drawing out his balls as his erection sprung up. “I’m gonna clean you up. Don’t say I don’t ever fucking do anything for you.”

Jesse clasped his hand tighter over his mouth, trying not to make a loud noise as he felt Gabriel’s fingers on the tip of his dick, holding it in place as he ran his tongue along the shaft, his other hand running along the wetness spread over his thighs, his trousers stuck tight to his skin. 

“You’re getting nice and big for me.”

Jesse nodded, looking to the side and exhaling as Gabriel’s tongue worked its way up and down his cock, going over every inch, cleaning him from base to tip with professional efficiency before Gabriel moved his mouth to suck on the tip. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back a noise any longer. With one hand reaching down, he let out a low moan as he grasped the hat on Gabriel’s head, his voice giving out as he felt the commander’s warm mouth encase his cock. 

“Fuck, boss,” he groaned, tilting his head back, his other hand coming to his mouth again. Biting down on his thumb, he let out a long sigh, sweat dripping down his face as he tried to steady himself. “Please, please…”

Gabriel pulled back, rocking onto his ankles slightly as he licked his lips and looked up at Jesse. “What do you want?” Gabriel asked, splaying his hands over Jesse’s wet thighs, seeming to be unable to resist leaning in to press his face into his crotch again, his beard rough against Jesse’s already red raw skin,and he couldn’t help but let out a whimper in response. He’d never imagined that he would end up like this. 

“I want… fuck, I don’t know. Please, I just…” He stumbled on his words. He had needed release for so long. Needing the toilet had been one thing, but needing to orgasm was something else entirely. Letting go of his bladder had felt so good, and thinking about it made his dick ache painfully but he couldn’t tell Gabriel that. So maybe it wasn’t all that different, but he could barely speak. He was certain that was what his boss wanted to hear, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. 

Gabriel tugged at Jesse’s boxers again, adjusting them so he could take his balls into his mouth, suckling on them as he inhaled deeply, his hand quickly working Jesse’s cock at the same time. 

“Oh fuck, that’s good, so fuckin’ good,” Jesse groaned, his knees giving out slightly as he inched down the wall, pushing Gabriel’s hat off to grab at his hair underneath. A warning look was shot at him, but he simply ignored it as he found himself unable to hold back the noises falling from his lips. “Fuck Gabe, I never thought… fuck, you’re so fuckin’ hot, just… fuck…. fuck me.”

He knew his mouth had got away from him, but he couldn’t bring himself to try and take back his words. Instead he just melted into Gabriel’s touches; the way he caressed his thighs, the way he sucked his balls. No one had ever been this attentive to him in his life and it made him feel like putty. 

“Some other time,” Gabriel whispered as he pulled away enough to speak, quiet enough that Jesse doubted what he had heard. “But for now, be a good boy and cum in my mouth.”

Jesse felt a lump rise in his throat as Gabriel took his cock into his mouth again, his tongue probing at the tip for a moment before he started to slowly take it deeper. The way he had said it, it seemed more like a command than a request and he felt a hint of defiance bubble within but at this point, if it earned him some more praise, he would gladly do anything for his boss.

He gripped Gabriel’s hair tighter, keeping his hips still as Gabriel inched his way down his cock, the slurping sounds sending shivers up his spine. He’d never heard him make such noises before and each sloppy noise he made was enough to make his balls tighten. His whole body tingled as Gabriel sucked his dick with purpose, his cock slowly making its way down Gabriel’s throat, the tight muscles contracting around the tip. He could feel his tongue writhing under his shaft, could feel Gabriel breathing through his nose and he knew each of Gabriel’s heavy inhales must have been laced with his own musky scent. Knowing that his boss was basking in his fragrance just urged him on even faster.

“Gonna… fuck, keep goin’, I’m close… Please…” Jesse panted, licking his lips as he moaned, one hand running across his clothed chest as he started to lose it. He wasn’t sure if it was the sensation of Gabriel sucking his dick, or the hand lightly playing with his balls that did it, hell, it might have just been the way Gabriel grunted around his cock that pushed him over the edge, but before he could utter out another word, he found himself biting down on his lip and unloading into Gabriel’s waiting mouth.

His nails scratched at Gabriel’s scalp as he threw his head back, his other hand reaching to steady himself on the wall, his hips jerking as he felt a hand work his cock, guiding the last few drips of cum presumably onto Gabriel’s tongue. 

“You taste fucking delicious,” were the first words Jesse heard as he came back to reality, his brain blurry and his limbs wobbly. 

He dragged himself to stand upright, wincing as he reached down to shove his dick back into his wet boxers, not wanting to just stand around with it hanging out, especially when Gabriel was still knelt down before him.. A silence lingered over them for a moment as Jesse rearranged himself, the large damp patch on his crotch painfully obvious, but at least he wasn’t hard anymore. Adjusting his hat, letting out a small chuckle as he realised that it somehow hadn’t fallen off the entire time. Hell, if he didn’t lose it in a firefight, he probably wouldn’t lose it getting a blow job.

A blow job from his boss. After he’d pissed himself. 

Hanging his head, he heard the sound of Gabriel getting to his feet and brushing himself down, the other man grumbling something under his breath as he picked his own hat up. 

What was he supposed to say? Thank you? Was he supposed to freak out? Well, freak out externally, anyway, as the realisation of what had just happened was starting to settle in internally. He felt a pang of emptiness in the pit of his stomach and the overwhelming urge to throw up. How much trouble would he be in if anyone found out about this? Was he to blame? Had he somehow unknowingly seduced Gabriel with his ridiculous good lucks and addictive personality? 

Mentally, he laughed at that, but still couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow he was to blame for all this. Had Gabriel seen the way he looked at him during training and briefs? Or maybe he could read his thoughts - did Overwatch posses that technology? Or had he noticed Jesse’s infatuation and this was simply an act of pity, maybe something he could use as leverage against him. 

“McCree,” Gabriel spoke after what seemed forever, and Jesse stood to attention immediately, trying to stand proud despite how uncomfortable he felt. “You should hit the showers. Get cleaned up and grab some food. 4am training tomorrow and you better be on time.”

Jesse cocked his head to one side, unaware of how startled he looked. “Sir, I-”

Gabriel crossed his arms, a blank expression on his face. What was he thinking? Jesse couldn’t tell, not that he ever really could. Was he… blanking him? Was he just going to pretend that it hadn’t happened? 

“You got something wrong with your hearing?”

“I…” Jesse shook his head, taking his hat off and clasping it in his hands. “No sir, I just-”

“Get to it,” he barked, clapping his hands together. “Move it!”

“Yes sir!”

With his hat still in his hands, he ushered past Gabriel, walking as fast as he could despite the discomfort of his wet trousers. He wanted to look back; wanted to know if Gabriel was looking at him but he couldn’t bring himself to turn his head. Instead he simply beelined for the door, holding his hat over his crotch just in case he ran into someone before he could change. Training at 4am. He could deal with Gabriel then.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](https://tordarroch.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about nasty things. I might write a sequel to this tbh.


End file.
